


A Previous Engagement

by pepperminteabag



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperminteabag/pseuds/pepperminteabag
Summary: Foreplay takes on an entirely new meaning when you are the perfect soldier and the queen of the world.





	1. The Benefit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes an agent has to employ specialised interrogation techniques to break the more stubborn captives.

Heero leaned further back in his chair, “What time is it?”  
It was cramped inside the small van, the scent of coffee mixed with the greasy remnants of the day’s meals. But they made do. They had to, this was life on a stake out.  
Trowa adjusted the headphones on his ears, “About eleven thirty, it seems like everyone has chosen to be fashionably late.”  
The Alistaire Benefit was slated to be quite the event, with quite the guest list. The benefit named after Ben Alistaire, founder of a giant conglomerate with businesses ranging from metals to fine wine and his namesake was the social event of the season. Everyone wanted an invitation, as did the preventers. Mr. Alistaire’s event should be the perfect backdrop for influential parties to meet without arousing suspicion, add the never ending flow of painfully exorbitant drink and you have an opportunity every intelligence officer could only dream of.  
Still, the wait was excruciating, they had been in the vehicle since noon. That had been the time the caterers and decorators had arrived to transform the home into an eye catching masterpiece, who knew preventer agents could have such a knack for party-planning. So they had needed to be in place to ensure all the microphones and video equipment had been installed and were transmitting to their location.  
Initially, they had planned to monitor the entire house but that plan was quickly laid to rest once they discovered just how large the house was in the interior. It was remarkably deceptive from the outside. The penthouse of a well-known, and extremely exclusive building there was never any doubt that it was going to be immaculate and grand, twenty thousand square feet over four stories, however, was more than they had bargained for. So like good agents they had improvised the best they could. They installed video equipment in the common areas to keep track of the patrons’ movements hopefully everyone would remain on the first floor, while both video and audio equipment was installed in a few key rooms where they were hoping the key players would congregate, namely the home office, wine cove and Mr. Alistaire’s bedroom. It had to be said that their commander in chief was not too pleased about the latter, in fact, she had emphatically forbidden them citing it as unethical and an invasion of privacy. Somewhat ironic considering they were bugging his house but the supposition was made that a man’s bedroom had special privileges that the others did not. They had to admit that she had a point after which they had agreed not to tell her.  
They watched as the infamous and the wealthy sauntered into the house. Some of age, some not. Some respectable, others detestable. There were the well dressed, the under dressed and the barely dressed there was something for everyone.  
Trowa pointed to the screen in-front of them, “How old do you think they are?”  
On screen was the biggest and oldest cliché imaginable, the fat bald guy with barely there hair in a suit that could put one lucky kid through college. And he accessorized the way all guys like himself did, with something young, beautiful and leggy, usually in pairs obviously to keep good balance. This one had a brunette on the right and a blonde on the left.  
“Hm, how much money does it take to get a beautiful woman to put up with someone like that?”  
Trowa snickered, his green eyes alive with mirth, “I don’t know but I’ll be sure to ask Relena next time I see her.”  
Heero threw him as menacing a glance as he could muster, he too found the remark slightly humorous, “Last time I try to make conversation with the likes of you.”  
________________________________________  
As seasoned professionals, both Trowa and Heero knew that tactics and plans always changed based on the target. Tonight’s crowd was the cream of the crop of high society. To say they played by different rules would be a gross understatement. It was now one thirty in the morning, everyone who was anyone was already inside, and the party was well underway. Yet the only thing they had to show for their hard work was sore bodies.  
They had since switched the feed indoors keeping a close eye on the comings and goings of the people on their A list, those being the ones with close ties to Alistaire and his group of companies. But as of yet, no one had said anything beyond pass the shrimp.  
Trowa craned his neck to massage a particularly sore area, “Either they’re more clever than we thought or they really are here just to party.”  
Heero crumpled a styrofoam cup in his hand before tossing it in the trash, his impatience beginning to show outwardly, he stood and ran a hand through thick bangs. Any more of this and he would have to resort to getting information the old fashioned way. Though if Une had been against bugging a bedroom, one could only imagine what her reaction would be to his alternative methods.  
“Heero we’ve got an unexpected guest.”  
Heero leaned over Trowa’s shoulder to get a better view, his expression morphing from impatience to annoyance. “I’ll handle this, tell Wayne to create an opening.”  
“Roger that,” Trowa wasn’t sure if Heero heard his response, the door of the van slammed shut before he had even finished. He radioed Wayne to tell him Heero needed a way in then turned his attention back to the screen and the object of Heero’s annoyance. There weren’t many people on the planet that would risk annoying Heero Yuy and probably even fewer who lived to tell the tale afterward, but she had made a living of it.  
Relena Peacecraft sauntered into the foyer of the expansive home shrugging out of a black duster coat. Trowa released a long whistle leaning back in his chair to appreciate the sight before him. Red stiletto heels anchored well-toned calves, the rest of her legs hidden underneath an extremely snug leopard print dress which accentuated every curve of her body. If that wasn’t a sensory overload in of itself, the dress was off the shoulder, providing the perfect prelude of neck and shoulders before one was introduced to beautifully showcased cleavage.  
Trowa shook his head, “Some men just have all the luck.”  
________________________________________  
As per his instructions, agent Wayne had unlocked the apartment’s fire exit which led to a separate stair case at the back of the house. The resourceful agent then made sure to clear the area surrounding the door minimizing the risk of Heero being seen when he entered.  
Agent Wayne was dressed in a white tuxedo with a black bow tie, as was every other waiter at the party. He approached the guest handing him a black trench coat, coupled with the white buttoned down shirt and black pants he was already wearing and his brooding tall dark and handsome appearance, he should easily blend in. He just needed one last accessory, “Drink Sir?”  
Heero gave a slight nod and removed a long flute from the tray. Formalities over, he headed to the corridor next to the foyer using the unsuspecting guests as cover. He navigated the crowd with expert precision, avoiding bodies and uttering pleasantries all the while never taking his eyes off her. He was stalking her and she had no idea he was coming. He saw her smile to another woman before excusing herself, by the trajectory of her movements she was heading to the powder room, perfect.  
He cut through the crowd, taking a roundabout route. He could already tell it would be a while before she got there, she had already stopped twice to chat. Beside the archway which led to the bathroom stood a large decorative vase, it was almost his height. For whatever reason, the host was fond of the structures, there were several around the room. Maybe they were there as conversation pieces, but for him, it made for a perfect hiding place. And so he waited, sipping his champagne as he watched her approach. The sway of her hips was mesmerizing, ever so often she would have to tug on the sides of the fabric as it rode up her body as she walked. She was close now, he could hear her voice as yet another person asked for her attention but he couldn’t move, not yet. Idle chat over, she continued her slow strut, collision imminent. She had barely rounded the corner by the vase when his hand shot out, grabbing her by the elbow. His arm automatically retracted to where she was pressed to his side, “What are you doing here?”  
Blue eyes glimmered innocently up at him, “I was invited,”  
He continued to walk down the corridor, his captive in hand, “You’re not scheduled to be here.”  
“Maybe it was a late invitation.”  
She was being coy and he knew it. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t be so easily ruffled by her evasiveness, but these weren’t normal circumstances. He rounded two more corridors before halting his stride. Fairly confident they were out of sight he shoved her against the wall, encroaching on as much of her personal space as possible. His eyes followed the line from her eyes, down her nose and into her breasts. “I know your schedule better than anyone, you’re not supposed to be here.”  
She licked her lips bringing his attention to the extremely red pout, “Let’s play a game where you tell me why you’re here and I tell you why I’m here.”  
“Don’t play games with me Relena.”  
She cooed, running her hand down the length of his coat, “I thought you liked it when we played games.”  
“Relena,” His voice came out in a whispered growl, either he was really upset or this dress was really getting to him, either way, she felt powerful. “Who invited you?”  
With a seductive smile plastered on her face she tugged the collar of his coat, “It depends on who I’m talking to. If I’m speaking to a preventer agent I’m not obligated to tell you anything but,” She leaned in closer to him so her lips brushed his chin as she spoke, “If I’m speaking to the man I share my bed with, I’ll tell you anything you want to know.”  
A faint smile appeared on Heero’s lips. If she wanted to play hard ball, he was game. He placed his hand on her neck straightening her posture so they were now looking each other in the eye, “You’ll tell me what I want to know now, or the man you share a bed with will make you pay for it later.”  
As soon as the words left his mouth her legs started to squirm beneath her, “You know, you can’t threaten me with something I’m sure to enjoy, it doesn’t help your case.”  
His free hand clenched beside him, while the other caressed the soft skin of her neck. He was losing this battle in more ways than one. As it stood he had two options, go back to the van and let her be or stay and endure this slow torture.  
He took a step back, retreating from her, “Tell me…”  
She didn’t give him time to finish, “Or what you’ll arrest me?” It must have been the leopard print because she was definitely feeling frisky and she had no problem letting him know it. “Will you frisk me before or after you put on the handcuffs?”  
Battle officially lost. He grabbed her and pulled her into the room closest to them. Before the door had even closed fully they were clawing at each other, hair, chest, legs and ass, both panting heavily as they tried to catch their breath. He backed her up against the door, his hands burning a trail up her legs to her hips while her hands tangled in his hair. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt his finger enter her. He tore his mouth from hers and leaned into her neck, “Tell me who invited you.”  
She wrapped one leg around his waist and pulled their bodies closer, her hands freeing his shirt from his waist allowing her access to the toned muscles beneath. She was writhing beneath him as he moved in and out of her, enjoying his assault.  
He growled deep in his throat, this night was going to be the death of him. He wanted to know why she was here, but he also wanted to punish her for giving him a hard time. A wise man once said, before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves. Surely he already had one foot inside. It was killing him not to take this further, the scent and feel of her around him were intoxicating, arousing him, painfully.  
Not getting any response, he withdrew, his fingers slick with the essence of her. She whimpered and he couldn’t help but smile in victory. “I’m waiting.”  
She groaned loudly, she both loved him and hated him in that moment, “Brinley.”  
She was rewarded for her corporation, he stroked into her again, this time with two fingers while his thumb rubbed her most sensitive area. Her head rolled forward onto his shoulder, her hands dug into him for support. He pulled her hair forcing her head up, he attacked her mouth with the same passion as he was providing underneath her dress. Her hips rocked against him, moving with every thrust of his hand, aching for him to be deeper. She could feel the tension mounting, moving from a slow simmer to the boiling point. She grabbed his hand in a silent plea for him not to stop.  
His free hand pushed her head back once more, “Why did he invite you.”  
Why the hell he was still asking these questions was beyond her, but she didn’t have the strength to fight, her voice was barely audible as she struggled for breath, “Something about needing funding for a new project, he didn’t give me details, said I’d find out when I got here.”  
Mission complete. Using the door as leverage he pushed back from her and watched in wicked amusement as she groaned and whimpered in agony. He took in his handiwork. She stood with her eyes closed, her dress hiked up to her hips and her hair disheveled. Her breath was still ragged when she spoke, “You can’t leave me like this.”  
“Tell them you have to leave, I don’t want you here.”  
She opened her eyes slowly, “What’s in it for me?”  
He walked back to her and righted her dress before kissing her lightly, “I promise to finish what I started.”  
________________________________________  
Trowa looked up from the console in time to see Heero reenter the van. “Looks like whatever you said worked, seems she’s leaving.”  
Draping his coat over the chair, Heero sat and watched the screen for further confirmation. She was now wearing the duster coat, making what appeared to be her last round. He didn’t relax fully until he saw her finally leave the house and get into the back of her car. “I didn’t have to say much, I think she just remembered a previous engagement.”


	2. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Failure is not an option in this mission, not when the stakes are so high

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, totally forgot to hit the publish button. Would you believe this was sitting here all this time?

Frustration, determination, malice. Her every move was fueled by them. Yet as she sat at her vanity she was the picture of innocence. Her features soft, smile angelic disguising her inner torment.

Relena watched her reflection in the mirror, the fluid motion of her palm running along her arm, the scent of lavender intensifying with each pass. She was in no rush to get ready, in fact, she was hell-bent on taking her time. She wanted everything to be perfect.  
She slid off of her stool and walked into the closet, with one hand resting on her hip she flicked through the contents which hung before her, “No, no, no,” Usually she wasn’t this fickle but today, today was special. She flicked through two more before she found the one she really wanted. She ran a finger along the rough fabric, “Yes.”

Relena upraised herself in the mirror, she was dressed in the most deadly of outfits at her disposal. Normally she wouldn’t play this dirty but this situation demanded it. She was almost ready for battle just one more thing was necessary. She pulled out her favorite lipstick staining her lips a deep crimson red.  
A little tune played in her head as she slipped on her black stiletto heels, her angelic smile replaced by one that could only be described as criminal.  
________________________________________  
Relena walked up the stairs, her pace slow, there was no need to hurry plus she didn’t want to break a sweat. She wanted to be immaculate, right out of the shower fresh. Wanted to inflict maximum damage to her target. She didn’t care about being seen, by now everyone was used to seeing her there and anyone who wasn’t probably wouldn’t have the guts to ask either of them, not directly. Pausing at the door, knob in hand, she swept her eyes over the nameplate, Lt. Yuy. Target confirmed.

  
Once inside she prepared herself to engage the enemy, with a quick tug of the knot in front of her she deployed her main weapon, but she needed a vantage point. She pulled the chair from behind the desk placing it to the front that way when she sat she would have an unobstructed view of him and him of her.  
And there she waited, legs crossed, hands resting on the arms of the chair. She had never actually been on a mission before but if it was anything like this she could certainly learn to enjoy it.

  
She was on full alert, her hearing seemed more in tune than ever before. She could make out the sound of someone approaching, footsteps indicated it was more than one person. But as they got close she could also hear the voices. Two males, Heero and someone else. Her body tensed, there stood a chance that they could both enter, but she was counting on him being first. She held her breath and waited.  
________________________________________

“Thanks for keeping me informed.” Heero tried his best to bring the conversation to an end. It’s not that he didn’t like the man next to him, he just liked solitude more, especially in his office. Despite his best efforts though his companion seemed determined to join him inside. Maybe two minutes wouldn’t hurt, it was better than another lecture about diplomacy and conduct from her highness. Heero cracked open the door to his office, deciding to make one last attempt to gently get rid of Jonathan. His eyes automatically darted in the room, only after a double take did he realise the room was occupied and any need for him to be polite to his male guest disappeared. He quickly closed the door before wandering eyes got a glimpse, “We’ll have to discuss this another time. I’m going to be busy for a while.”

  
The man seemed slightly confused by the sudden brush off but he was smart enough not to force the issue. Heero watched him leave, only daring to open the door when he got to a safe distance. Even then, he was cautious, he slid through a small opening, refusing to open it further. With his back pressed against the door, he nimbly turned the lock behind him. He folded his arms and assessed the image before him. Relena. She was lounging in his chair, her face, her posture, her clothes, all daring. His eyes roamed over her body, her leg swung back and forth as it rested on top the other. Black stockings traveled up the length of her leg, past her knees, stopping just underneath the ink on her upper thigh, 01. It was almost invisible, partially hidden by the clips connected to the garter belt. Then there was the corset, tight, sheer, everything was lace, everything was black. He had to swallow, “What are you doing?”

  
She slid her hands slowly down the wood of the armrest, using the momentum to raise her body to a standing position, “I thought we had a deal?” The jacket draped over her shoulders added to the entire ensemble. Then it hit him, she came all the way here in this. He watched as she poured herself a tiny amount of scotch from the bottle he kept on the desk. It was hardly a mouthful. She tossed it back slamming the glass down on the wood, a red imprint where her lips touched now adorning the rim.  
He refused to move from the door, he couldn’t. He was at work, there’s no telling what he would do if he went near her, “Things went longer than I initially anticipated.”  
She perched a barely covered ass on the edge of the desk, crossing her legs once more, “Obviously, since I had to take matters into my own hands.”  
The thought brought a smile to his face, “Did you? Care to tell me about it?”

  
She cocked her head to one side, “You think this is funny? If you’re going to force me to do this myself, why do I need you?”  
Strike one, she was clearly out for blood. If only she knew how painful it had been for him to miss their appointment. He pushed off the door and walked towards her, “What can I do to make it up to you?”

He had miscalculated his steps because now he was standing too close to her, she used her foot placement to gently rub her knee against his arousal. “Making me another promise are you? Because it didn’t end well the last time.”

“I said I was sorry.”  
She stood to her full height, which in her stiletto heels put them just a hair short of being eye to eye, “Unacceptable, this is the second time in two weeks I’ve been forced to do your job. Maybe I should just replace you.”

  
Strike two, she was purposely attacking him where it hurt, literally. “Replace me?”

  
She smiled, “Replace you, maybe you’d understand if I use terms you’re more familiar with. I’ll relieve you of your duty. I mean a good soldier should know better than to embark on a mission he can’t complete.” She sat back down again, her arms clutching the desk, “Maybe 01 isn’t the one for me after all, how easy do you think it would be for me to change this one to a….” She gasped, unable to finish her sentence as his hand tugged sharply on the hair at the nape of her neck.  
He leaned over running the tip of his nose down the length of her jaw, “Don’t finish that sentence.” It was one thing for her to attack him but using one of the other pilots against him was going too far.

  
They stayed like that, looking at each other, intensely, hungrily. He had been trained to withstand almost anything, this, however, hadn’t been on the list. He yanked her into a standing position, pressing their lips together in the process. His hand slid down the length of her body, the effects on him tripling due to the obvious lack of clothing. She was practically naked, the thin lace doing nothing to obstruct his eyes or hands. His last and only line of defense was his own clothing. Which wasn’t going to hold up much longer if he didn’t stop her. She had already unfastened his belt, and zip when he caught her hands in his, “This isn’t the place for this.”  
She laughed, unlike before this one was nowhere near as light, “You didn’t seem to have a problem with it at the gala.”  
“That was different.” Trapped. He couldn’t admit it was just a ploy, it would make the fact that he missed their engagement worse.  
With a huff she closed her jacket, tugging the knot with more force than was necessary. “Fine.”

  
“Relena”

She stopped at the sound of her name, the door already opened waiting for her to make her escape. “12:00 tonight, that’s how long you have.”  
He looked at her, one brow raised, “Why then?”

“Valentine’s day ends at 12: 01.”  
________________________________________  
“Trouble?” Trowa was already in the lobby by the time he arrived.

  
“That would be an understatement,” He would have left the conversation right there except the accuracy of the question surprised him, “Why?”

  
The two men walked side by side out of the building, “I saw Relena on her way out, she asked me how difficult it would be to turn a one into a three.” Trowa couldn’t hide his smirk any longer, “I figured you must have done something if she’s asking me a question like that.”

  
Heero didn’t respond, but the look he gave his friend was worth a thousand words, it was a mix of pitiful, and indifferent, a difficult combination to successfully pull off. Poor guy this was just too funny. “What did you do?”  
“It’s more a case of what I didn’t do.”

  
“Damned if you do, damned if you don’t, that’s why I’m single.”

  
Heero looked at Trowa out of the corner of his eye, “And here I thought it was because you were a slut.”

  
“That too.”

  
Trowa jingled his keys in hand, pressing the small pad lightly, their jeep chirped in response automatically. The pair separated, entering the vehicle from either side. The engine roared to life as he turned the key. “Don’t tell me you forgot Valentine’s Day?”

Heero rested his hand in the window content to ride shotgun, “I’m surprised you remembered.”

  
“I didn’t but every year on the day Quatre sends me a card with a cute note written inside as well as a reservation to a nice restaurant. All I have to do is insert the name of whoever I’m with at the time and voila, Valentine’s day.”

  
Heero didn’t have a response to that, he just stared at Trowa. That was diabolical and ingenious at the same time. Trowa must have read his thoughts, “He’s my wingman.”

“Your get out of jail free card is more like it.”

  
Trowa chuckled, “Every guy needs one.”  
________________________________________  
Time was ticking away, it was already ten pm and they were only now starting their interrogation. And that wasn’t the worse part. They were there as guests, and they were trying their hardest not to step on anyone’s toes. They sat outside of the small room were two officials from the local office were failing to get any information from the man they had just apprehended and all they could do was watch it unfolded on the computer screen.

  
Trowa occupied himself the best he could, his coffee was black and just a few degrees short of boiling, the steam condensing on the tip of his nose as he took a sip. He looked over the rim of his cup at Heero, he was still standing beside the door, arms folded. The only tell to his impatience was the fact that he had checked his watch three times in forty minutes. “I could call Quatre, see if he can solve this problem for you.”

“No thank you.”

  
With a shrug, he sat back in his chair, “I take it you know what she wants?”

  
Heero had to try his hardest not to smile, he knew exactly what she wanted. Her outfit alone was all the proof he needed. That outfit, the image of her resurfaced in his mind. The way she strutted around practically naked. He checked his watch again and grit his teeth. Ten-fifteen. “This is going nowhere.” And he needed to be somewhere.  
He knocked lightly on the door, then stepped back. A few seconds later the senior of the two officers popped his head out. “Maybe you guys should take a break, give him time to think.”  
The officer looked from Heero to Trowa as if seeking confirmation so Trowa offered it to him, “We’ll watch him.”

  
The two preventers watched as the other men left the room and allowed two minutes to pass for good measure before Heero walked in. He stopped at the door, closing it softly behind him. He waited, giving the suspect time to realise he was in different company. Once he had the man’s full attention he removed his gun from the holster.

  
“Is that supposed to scare me?” He laughed loudly.  
Heero walked over to him, his shoes making almost no sound on the concrete floor. He stood over the man in the chair and placed one hand on the back.

“I’m not afraid of you. You can’t hurt me.”

  
Heero used his hand to put weight on the chair simultaneously kicking the back leg, momentum sent the man falling backward. The chair hit the ground with a small thud, but its occupant was spared the same fate. Heero grabbed his shirt collar, holding him inches from the ground. The once confident smile the detainee had was long gone when the barrel of a gun jabbed his shoulder. “Talk or I’ll shoot you.”

The man’s eyes widened, his breath now quicker and more labored, his uncomfortable position not helping. “I’m not telling you anything, you can’t hurt me, you’re a ..” His last word was inaudible over the loud pop of the gun. “You shot me!”

  
“Now you know I’m true to my word, you’ve got ten minutes to tell me everything you know, or I shoot you again somewhere more vital.”

Ten minutes was obviously too generous, the poor man had spilled everything in six. Once he was done Trowa joined them in the holding room, he wrapped the man’s arm with a gauze while Heero gathered their belongings. “I’m going to report this, everyone is going to know two preventer agents shot me.”

Trowa slapped his arm at the site of the wound, “Stop your whining, it’s a flesh wound. Eight-year-olds get deeper cuts falling off their bikes.”

  
The guy to his credit had the good decency to actually appear ashamed, “Yeah but still, I’m sure the preventers will pay to keep this quiet.”

“If you report this, the whole world will know you’re a snitch and this little cut will be the least of your problems. So if I were you, I’d keep my mouth shut.”  
________________________________________

By the time he was back in the car, it was ten forty-six. It had taken a considerable amount of time to get the local officers up to speed and fill their report as to how the suspect had fallen and gotten injured. So much time in fact that Heero had left before it was over, he opted to wait in the car trusting more in Trowa’s social skills than his own especially on a night like tonight.

  
“Here” Trowa came around to the passenger side window, handing him the keys and a flash drive. “I’ll finish up here.”

  
“And the flash drive?”

  
The surveillance recording from the laptop, Heero had completely forgotten about it or didn’t care, “Well we wouldn’t want any evidence into how that guy fell turning up somewhere.”

  
Heero took both with a nod. “A get out of jail free card.”

  
“Like I told you before, every guy needs one.”  
________________________________________  
Over the years she had gotten used to late nights and missed dates. Many of them were from her end as well, which is one reason why she could never be upset with him when it was his turn to be late or absent. And she wasn’t upset now, what she was feeling wasn’t anger but it was just as strong.

  
She looked up at the clock on the nightstand, the green digits shone in the dark, 11: 01. Fifty-nine minutes is what he had left. If he didn’t make it she really didn’t know what she would do, she couldn’t actually replace him but something needed to be done.

  
A shower, maybe that would help. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower making sure to get the temperature just right before she got in. With one sweep of her hand she released her hair from its ponytail and stepped in standing directly under the spray of water allowing it to engulf her from head to toe.

She was being lazy, but it was late and she didn’t much feel like the extra effort. She lathered quickly then stood under the torrent, unmoving, allowing the flow of water to do the work for her. It had been relaxing up until the moment she felt like she was being watched. She opened her eyes, her bangs hanging dangerously close, “Are you just going to stand there?”

  
She smiled at him, she had already taken her shower but a second lather wouldn’t hurt. She poured the bath wash into her palm, rubbing them together until suds formed. Slowly she rubbed the foam onto her body, around her neck, across her nipple and over her stomach, her eyes trained on him watching him as he watched her. She turned back to the water to rinse closing her eyes as she splashed her face. When she reopened them he was at the shower door, right beside her. Without hesitation she stepped out of the shower and into him.

  
His hands slid down her back, his fingertips fluttering lightly over the swell of her cheeks. The slickness of her body forced him to grab her thighs tightly to hoist her body off the floor. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her back into the bedroom, their lips never once parting.

  
He deposited her onto the bed and knelt over her, her body shivering in anticipation. But he wasn’t ready, he made no effort to remove his clothing. Instead, he ran both hands up the length of her body, pushing her hands above her head. She was trapped, the intensity of his gaze hypnotizing her until the snap of restraints broke the trance. She didn’t have much time to gather her wits before she was being assaulted again. Her legs draped over his shoulders, his tongue adding moisture to her already wet center. Her knees attempted to close tightly but his hands kept them steady. There was nowhere for her to go.

  
His tongue flicked rapidly against her, the scent of her body mixing with the faint scent of vanilla but the scent was no comparison to the sounds. The metal chain around her wrists twisted and pulled against the metal of the headboard, her breaths were ragged and shallow, it was like listening to a caged animal trying to escape. It was primal. Her body writhed beneath him, his name floated through the night testing his self-control.

  
He clawed his way up the bed, his lips giving her a taste of herself as he kissed her. She moaned into his mouth as the length of him slid slowly into her. His rhythm was slow, agonizingly, blissfully. But she didn’t complain she knew it wasn’t going to last. Their lips parted, nose to nose their eyes remained locked to each other until his face disappeared into the crook of her neck. His hands slid under her, grabbing her ass firmly as he quickened his pace. The sound of his pleasure did to her brain what his member was doing to her body.

  
He was losing control and she liked it, her breath was heavy, her moans louder, faster, matching the speed of his thrusts. He bit her ear, his fingers digging deeper into her soft flesh. She was close and so was he. He moved his hands to her thighs pushing her knees to her chest. She clung to the chains, once restraints, now lifelines. Her back arched pressing her breasts into his hard chest, her legs trembling as he plunged deeper and deeper into her body.

  
Her moans, the chain, the clap of flesh hitting flesh it was all driving him insane. His speed accelerated, the bed squeaked softly from the punishment he was inflicting on them both, she breathed into his ear, “I love you.” It was the last straw. A deep long moan escaped him, his body shaking as his release overtook him.  
After catching his breath he rolled off of her, pulling her into a sitting position on top of him, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

She wrapped her hands around his neck casting a glance over to the nightstand, “It’s 12:45 this doesn’t count.”

He brought his hand up between them, “Does this count?”

She gasped, her eyes went wide. The small amount of light from in the room reflected off the small piece of jewelry, its diamond sparkling like a beacon.  
End.


End file.
